Cosplayer dan Vokalis
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi mereka sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta karena kau sendiri belum pernah merasakannya," ujar Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung mendengar penuturan Sai./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Si Cosplayer dan Si Vo****kalis © Misa Miyano**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Warning : Lebai, OOC, GaJe, dll**

_Hi.. How R ya readers? _

_Saya bawain lagi fic multichap yang isinya menceritakan tentang gadis cosplayer dan pemuda vokalis *author bahasanya jelek*. Maaf ya untuk KAMU, saya ambil KAMU untuk fic saya ini… hmm.. untung aja KAMU ngga tau FFn,, he…KAMU jangan dendam ama saya yah.. *Reader : KAMU itu siapa?* *author : ada deehh* *Dimutilasi reader*_

_Happy reading minna…._

**Si Cosplayer dan Si Vokalis**

**_CHAPTER I_**

Hidup Uchiha Sasuke jika dilihat dari satu sisi memang sempurna, dia adalah anak bungsu pewaris perusahaan ayahnya tidak dipungkiri lagi, keluarga Uchiha memang kaya raya. Selain itu Parasnya bisa dikategorikan tampan, tetapi sayang sekali Sasuke –begitu dia dipanggil- sangat kesepian. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka, jadi tak ada waktu untuk Sasuke beserta kakaknya Itachi.

Pagi ini juga, terlihat Nyonya Uchiha sedang sibuk menelpon kliennya. Pemandangan yang memang tak aneh lagi bagi Sasuke, tetapi sangat memuakkan. Seorang ibu yang –menurut Sasuke- harusnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya yang akan berangkat beraktifitas, malah menelpon Klien. Ayahnya, sedang pergi keluar negeri tadi malam untuk suatu urusan. Sebegitu sibukkah mereka?

Sasuke menatap sajian sarapannya tanpa nafsu sedikitpun,

'Cih, makanan cepat saji lagi,' dengusnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, ayo sarapan. Ibu sudah siapkan itu," ujar Nyonya Uchiha di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan klien.

"Tidak, aku mau langsung berangkat saja," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju motornya.

*skip time*

Di bagian bumi lain, *maksudnya di tempat lain* terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah darah bertatoo 'ai' yang diketahui bernama Sabaku No Gaara sedang berdiri di halte bus. Lengan jaket cokelat polos yang dia pakai dinaikkan sedikit sampai siku, tas punggungnya di alih fungsikan sebagai tas selempang. Headphone menempel di telinganya, mulutnya terlihat sedikit bergumam-gumam ikut menyanyikan legu yang dia dengarkan. Si mantan cosplayer ini memang sangat suka akan musik.

Sebuah bus terlihat diujung sana, Gaara –begitu dia biasa disapa- pun bersiap-siap menaiki bus yang terlihat akan segera berhenti itu. Pintu bus terbuka otomatis, tanpa diberi aba-aba Gaara dan penumpang lain masuk berhamburan kedalam bus yang kebetulan tidak terlalu penuh itu.

Seperti biasa Gaara duduk di jok paling belakang, tanpa melihat kanan kiri langsung saja dia duduk. Tak disarari oleh Gaara, seseorang yang berada di sebelah kanannya sedang memperhatikan Gaara dari atas sampai bawah dengan alis sedikit bertaut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Gaara pun menoleh kearah kanannya dan sukses membuat orang tadi salah tingkah. Kedua mata jade itu bertemu. Agak lama Gaara dan orang itu berpandangan, setelah itu Gaara mulai ingat sesuatu.

"Kau Sakura, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn, ya. Kau masih ingat padaku rupanya," jawab orang itu yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Tentu saja, rambutmu yang berwarna aneh itu mengingatkanku," Gaara bergurau.

"Ih, dasar," Sakura memalingkan muka dari Gaara.

"Eh, maaf-maaf. Itu kan hanya gurauan ku saja,"

"Kau tetap seperti dulu, ya,"

"Tapi, kau berbeda Sekarang, Sakura. Kau jadi lebih cantik," ujar Gaara yang membuat pipi Sakura agak merah.

"Hu... bisa saja kau," Sakura meninju bahu Gaara untuk menyembunyikan rona mereh dipipinya itu.

"haha.. Kau masih jadi cosplayer, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Masih, bahkan sekarang aku semakin sibuk sejak masuk SMA,"

"Oh, memang kau sibuk apa?"

"Aku kan ikut organisasi PMR di sekolah,"

"Pantas,"

"Eh, ini ada sesuatu untukmu," Sakura merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Ini tiket festifal anime tahunan, tempatnya bisa kau lihat di tiket itu. Aku dan Akatsuki ada disana. Kau bisa ajak temanmu yang lain, acaranya seru loh,"

Gaara mengambil empat lembar tiket yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Terimakasih, aku usahakan datang," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

*skip time*

Seperti biasa di kelas XI IPA 5 belum ramai pagi ini hanya baru setengahnya saja. Gaara pun menghampiri gerombolan *?* teman-temannya. Disana terlihat Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sedang ngobrol. Hanya saja Sasuke jadi pendengar setia mereka.

"Ehm, hari minggu nanti kalian ada acara tidak?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja bergabung pada keempat temannya itu.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau mau latihan band lagi, kan?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak, kita latihan band nanti hari sabtu saja. Aku punya tiket gratis ke festifal anime . Kalian mau ikut? Tapi, aku hanya punya empat tiket," tutur Gaara.

"Memang ada apa saja di festifal itu?" Sai bertanya lagi.

"Yah, banyak ada koompetisi cosplay, drawing manga, bazaar makanan jepang, bazaar anime products, comic, ada J-band, dance, dan masih banyak lagi," jelas Gaara

"Oh," Sai hanya ber-oh ria

"Cosplay? Aku ikut," akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku tidak ikut ah, hari minggu kan hari istirahat. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot pergi ke festival," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah saja. Tiketnya juga ada empat kok," cibir Naruto.

"Eh.. Ok, ok.. Jadi kesimpulannya yang ikut hanya Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto?"

"Ya," jawab mereka serempak.

_**TO BE CONTINUED_**

_pendek banget ya? _

_Chap depan diusahakan panjang sepanjang-panjangnya deh...*ditimpuk bata*_

_Hey, wahai reders yang amat saya muliakan… tolong Bantu saya dalam fic ini. __Saya benar-benar butuh info tentang cosplay... dan festifal anime gitu deh.. readers tahu kan.. saya kurang (baca : tidak) berpengalaman dalam hal ini. __Jadi, saya mohon ya? REVIEW yang readers berikan paling tidak muatin dikit lah tentang cosplay.. OK? Ngga juga tak masalah ^^_

_See ya… REVIEW dan info cosplay juga kritik da saran saya tunggu ^^_

_# :FLAME?_

* : I said I don't care ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cosplayer dan**** Vokalis © Katsuya Fujiwara (Misa Miyano)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Warning : Lebai, OOC, GaJe, dll**

_Haiiiiii… chap 2 update! XDDDD_

_oh iya saya mau balas beberapa review_

_**- Miku Hanato : anda ini ngeflame fic saya? ya **__**sud.. tak apa.. saya hargai karena anda Login XDDDD**_

_**-Gee Germanotta :yah, meskipun anda tidak punya akun tapi saya hargai anda telah membaca fic saya! terimakasih! **_

_**-terima kasih juga buat Rukawa-Alisa-chan, Uchiharuno Rin, dan Cyfz Harunoo.. review kalian suda saya balas lewat PM..**_

_**Disini, Gaara pacaran ama Matsuri (adik kelasnya), Naruto juga pacaran ama Hinata (adik kelasnya)**_

_Ini Chapter 2 ya… !_

_So, Happy reading... ^^_

**Si Cosplayer dan Si Vokalis**

**Saturday, 09:45 AM at Konoha Senior High School **

Teet… Teet… Teet

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya bagi para siswa Konoha Senior High School istirahat. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, selang beberapa detik saja kantin sudah sesak, dipenuhi para siswa yang berdesakan dipaksa rasa lapar yang mereka tahan selama belajar.

Kantin merupakan tempat yang paling laku di jam-jam istirahat ini. Tapi, tidak juga bagi beberapa siswa lain. Diantara mereka, ada yang pergi ke Perpustakaan, bermain basket atau futsal dilapangan, duduk-duduk dibawah pohon, bahkan ada juga yang sengaja membawa bekal dari rumah alasannya karena mereka tidak mau repot berdesakan di kantin.

Tak jauh beda dengan sekelompok pemuda ini. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai. Sekelompok pemuda yang bisa sibilang populer dikalangan siswa (terutama siswi) dan para guru ini memilih untuk tidak istirahat di kantin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan bermain basket. Ya, hanya sekedar untuk berlatih dan menyempurnakan teknik-teknik mereka. Shikamaru tidak ikut dikarenakan dia tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya basket. Sedangkan Naruto, dia memang sedang tidak mood saja hari ini.

*skip*

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka mengasah teknik basket dilapangan dipayungi terik matahari siang ini. Rasa lelah mulai dirasakan. Keringat bercucuran di dahi mereka, terutama Gaara. Seragamnya agak basah karena keringat.

Selagi mereka berlatih di lapangan, beberapa siswi kelas X malah menyaksikannya dari lantai dua sekolah. Sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai.

"Kyaaaaa," terdengar histeria dari sekelompok siswi kelas X saat Sasuke dengan mudahnya memasukkan bola ke ring basket.

Sasuke yang merasa diteriaki melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan 'berisik'. Tapi siswi kelas X itu malah senang dilihat oleh Sasuke dan parahnya lagi, mereka malah dadah-dadah pada Sasuke sambil cekikikan.

"Huh," dengus Sasuke, pertanda bahwa dia sudah tidak nyaman karena diganggu adik kelasnya

"Aku capek," sambung Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan ke tepi lapangan.

"Aku juga," Sai menyusul Sasuke menepi ke lapangan.

"Yaah," Gaara memantulakan bola dengan kerasnya ke tanah. Padahal Gaara masih ingin main, tapi karena Sasuke dan Sai berhenti dia pun akhirnya ikut mereka.

"Terganggu, ya?" Shikamaru usil pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya benar-benar BT karena siswi-siswi kelas X terus meneriakkan namanya.

"..."

"Hm, populer itu memang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauh dari lapangan, diikuti Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Kemana lagi memang? kita selalu ke basecamp OSIS kan tiap istirahat," jawab Gaara.

"Oh, iya juga," Sai tersenyum.

Keempat pemuda itu pun mengayunkan setiap langkah kaki mereka menuju basecamp OSIS yang ada di belakang sekolah. Basecamp OSIS adalah tempat paling nyaman, menurut mereka. Selain tempatnya sejuk, ketenangan pun selalu mereka dapatkan disana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diujung sana, tampaklah berderet basecamp-basecamp organisasi yang berdiri di KSHS. Basecamp OSIS ada di ujung paling kanan, di sebelahnya adalah basecamp PMR yang kebanyakan anggotanya perempuan, lalu diikuti oleh basecamp Paskibra, Teathre, English club, Art club, dan terakhir adalah Pramuka. Basecamp Pramuka, dulunya berada di samping basecamp OSIS. Tetapi sekarang posisinya diubah karena kedua organisasi raksasa yang banyak peminatnya ini selalu berselisih kerena kesalahpahaman. Tapi, bagi Keempat pemuda ini, OSIS maupun Pramuka sama saja.

"Ahh..," Gaara sedikit mendesah, saat badannya dibaringkan diatas lantai dingin basecamp OSIS. Untuk sejenak, dia mempertahankan posisinya sambil memejamkan mata dan tak lupa, i-pod dinyalakannya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? dia sedang menyalakan kipas angin yang didudukkan di meja sudut ruangan OSIS yang cukup luas itu. Satu buah kancing bajunya dibuka agar angin yang menerpa badannya lebih terasa.

Shikamaru dan Sai sedang membuka kardus minuman botol yang ada di lemari basecamp dan mengambilnya, lalu Sai meminumnya sampai tandas. Ya, hanya rasa lelah, capek dan kepanasan yang memaksa mereka begini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu basecamp yang tadinya tertutup rapat. Sekarang terbuka perlahan dari luar.

Cklek. Tampaklah kepala seorang gadis memasuki basecamp.

"Eh, ternyata ada orang ya," gadis tadi meneruskan langkahnya memasuki basecamp.

"Tentu saja, kau kira untuk apa basecamp didirikan kalau tidak digunakan?" gerutu Gaara yang terganggu ketenangannya karena suara cempreng milik gadis tadi.

"Eh, maaf Gaara-senpai. Aku hanya ingin mengambil flashdisk ku yang tertinggal kemarin," terang gadis tadi sambil melepaskan sebuah flashdisk yang masih berada di komputer OSIS.

"Hn," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Naruto-senpai kemana? Biasanya dia bersama kalian?" tanya gadis itu sok akrab.

"Dia bukan anggota OSIS. Dia anggota teater, jadi dia kumpul di basecamp teater," jawab Sai.

"Oh," gadis itu mengangguk puas atas jawaban Sai

"Eh, ada Sasuke-senpai juga ya?" gadis tadi bercuap lagi, membuat Shikamaru merasa jengkel pada adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil melirik kearah dimana gadis tadi berdiri dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Lalu beralih lagi pada HP yang sedari tadi dia mainkan.

"Tadi permainan basket senpai bagus lho, aku suka! Permisi senpai," pamit gadis tadi sambil menutup rapat kembali pintu.

"..." Sasuke diam saja

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara selepas gadis tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia siswi kelas X-2, Karin namanya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Ganggu sekali suaranya itu. Dia anggota baru kan?" tanya Gaara lagi sambil bangkit dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meminumnya.

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Dan sepertinya dia salah satu fans mu Sasuke," sambung Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Masa bodo," ujar Sasuke ketus. Sedangkan yang lain malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke tadi.

Teet… Teet… Teet. Bel berbunyi lagi, yang tentu saja menandakan waktu istirahat yang hanya 15 menit berakhir. Siswa-siswi dengan segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

**At XI IPA 5**

Sai mengamati jadwal pelajaran hari ini dengan seksama.

"Wah, sekarang jam-nya Oro-sensei," seru Sai sambil kembali ke bangkunya.

"Huh, malas ah.. aku tidak suka guru itu," dengus Naruto.

"Tapi dia itu guru senior di sekolah kita, Naruto. Sebuah kehormatan kita bisa dibimbing olehnya," bela Sai.

"Aku jijik sama kebiasaannya memelihara ular, iiihh," Naruto bergidik.

"Tak ada hubungannya antara pelajaran dengan memelihara ular, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah aku, Teme!" dengus Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Ssst.. sudah-sudah. Oro-sensei sudah datang," Kiba yang sebangku dengan Shikamaru menenangkan seluruh kelas yang ribut. Terutama Naruto yang sedang adu mulut dengan Sasuke.

"Siang, semuanya," sapa Orochimaru yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Siang," serempak dijawab para siswa-siswi

*skip time*

"Hey, jangan lupa… nanti sore kita latihan band lagi!" teriak Gaara sebelum naik bis.

"Aku tidak janji," teriak Shikamaru.

"Ya.. pokoknya kalian datang saja," teriak Gaara lagi.

"Gaara, kita kan mau-" teriak Naruto, tapi tidak diteruskan karena sosok Gaara menghilang setelah dia naik bus.

"Aku heran sama Gaara. Padahal dia anak orang kaya, tapi kok masih maunya berdesak-desakan naik bis," komentar Naruto yang belum juga menyalakan mesin motornya.

Shikamaru hanya menaikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Aku dan Sai duluan," ujar Sasuke yang membonceng Sai. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung tancap gas. Sedangkan Sai melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"F*ck you!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Sai diiringi tawa Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sai terlihat komat-kamit tak jelas di ujung sana. Hm.. sepertinya sedang marah.

"Hahaha, kau ini," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto. Lalu keduanya pulang sambil balapan.

*skip time*

**At Gaara's Home**

Di kamarnya, pemuda bernama Gaara terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

**To : Sasuke Uhiha 085***********

Jangan lupa jam 4 sore! Latihan =)

**Message sent**

**To : Nara Shika 081***********

Latihan jam 4 sore,, OK?

**Message sent**

**To : Sai Smile 085***********

Latihan jam 4 sore.. don't forget!

**Message sent**

**To : Naruto Ramen 081***********

Errr.. kau emang bukan anggota band, tpi.. latihan ngga' seru kalu gg ada kau.. LOL.

Kami tunggu jm 4!

**Message sent**

Selang beberapa detik, muncullah balasan dari mereka.

**From : Nara Shika**

Ngga bisa, aku ada urusan..

**From : Sai Smile**

Pasti !

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn..

Saat Gaara sedang membaca balasan SMS, Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi tanda ada telepon masuk.

**Matsuri-chan Calling**

"Eh, ada apa ya Matsuri tiba-tiba telfon?" Gaara masih memandangi layar telepon genggamnya, bingung kenapa Matsuri menelponnya.

"Halo?" sapa Gaara pada Matsuri diujung telepon sana.

"Gaara-kun, jemput aku sekarang, ya?"

'Jemput?' Gaara masih mencerna perkataan Matsuri tadi yang tiba-tiba minta dijemput.

"..."

"Gaara-kun?" Matsuri keheranan karena Gaara tidak bicara sejak dia tanya tadi.

"Eh.. ng.. i-iya, jemput dimana, Matsu-chan?" Gaara gelagapan.

"Di rumah ku laah. Kau lupa? Kita kan mau double date sekarang sama Naruto-kun dan Hinata!" jelas Matasuri.

"Hah? Double date? Oh.. iya-iya aku siap-siap dulu!" Gaara kaget karena dia lupa akan acara dengan pacarnya itu.

"Ya, aku tunggu," piip.. sambungan telepon dimatikan Matsuri.

Gaara terlihat masih mematung.

'Ah, kenapa aku lupa acara double date itu? padahal aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru latihan... bagaimana ini? Double date atau latihan? kalau aku pilih latihan, nanti Matsuri keceawa, begitupun sebaliknya,' Gaara masuh bergulat dengan pilihan-pilihannya. Sedangkan ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Ah, double date saja," gumam Gaara sambil membuka pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Naruto Ramen**

Heh, Baka! latihan apa maksudmu? kita kan mau double date, kau lupa? Aku dan Hinata udah di jalan.. sebaiknya kau dan Matsuri cepat!

Gaara langsung membalas pesan Naruto

**To : Naruto Ramen 081***********

Iya, aku segera nyusul kalian

**Message sent**

Sementara Gaara siap-siap kencan Ganda, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ayo kita lihat di rumahnya.

**03:40 PM at ****Uchiha Mansion**

Uchiha Mansion, tempat Sasuke dan keluarganya tinggal terlihat sepi. Di gerbang, hanya ada satpam dan tukang kebun sedang berbincang-bincang.

Ternyata, penghuni rumah ini sedang beraktifitas semua. Ibu Sasuke sedang di kantor, ayahnya masih di luar negeri dan kakaknya Itachi sedang di kampus. yang tersisa hanya Sasuke yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

Dia melirik kearah sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03:45 PM.

"Oh, aku harus kesana sekarang," gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

*skip*

"Tuan mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam maid pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku mau latihan dulu," jawab Sasuke sambil menyambar jaket yang dia gantungkan.

"Iya silahkan tuan.. Tapi, kalau bisa saya minta Tuan harus ada dirumah sebelum ibu Tuan pulang," tutur pelayan wanita itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ck," Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tuan juga tahu kan bagaimana kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Tuan pulang larut malam? Ibu tuan begitu khawatir dan menggemparkan seisi rumah," ujar pelayan itu lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, eh?" Sasuke menatap tajam pelayan tadi.

"Ti-tidak tuan.. ha-hanya saja..," pelayan tadi terbata-bata, wajahnya makin menunduk takut atas tatapan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu dan kerepotan.. BERHENTI BEKERJA DISINI!" Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Sa-saya sama sekali tidak merasa be-begitu tuan tapi..,"

"Kalau begitu jangan cerewet dan sok mengaturku," Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya.

*skip*

Motor Sasuke diparkirkan di halaman kecil rumah itu. Diapun turun dari motornya dan langsung berjalan mendekati muka rumah kecil itu.

"Masih sepi," gumam Sasuke sambil melihat kearah rak sandal yang ada di teras rumah. Rak itu baru terisi sepasang sandal. Dan sepertinya itu sandal Sai.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu rumah itu dan berjalan memasukinya. Mulailah terdengar petikan-petikan senar gitar dari dalam. Benar saja, didalam ada Sai sedang memainkan gitar, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah video yang diputar di laptopnya. Video kunci gitar lagu Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare.

"Kau datang rupanya?" sapa Sai pada Sasuke yang sedang menyimpan helmnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

Rumah ini adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang dihuni mereka tiap hari libur atau dikala sore hari seperti sekarang. Rumah ini bisa dibilang sarangnya Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Dinding rumah yang bercat putih ini dipenuhi oleh grafitti buatan Sai dan beberapa poster band seperti Green Day, LP, Muse dll. Disini tak ada ruang tamu atau apa hanya terdapat karpet bulu tebal dan ada khusus ruang untuk mereka berlatih musik. Di ruangan itu terdapat gitar elektrik, drum, bass, keyboard, dan alat musik lain. Rumah ini mereka beli pada dua tahun lalu saat mereka masih duduk di kelas X. Gaara yang mengusulkannya. Harganya memang murah karena rumah ini agak jauh dari keramaian, sehingga mereka hanya patungan beberapa jumlah uang untuk membeli rumah ini.

"Yang lain kemana? balum datang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai sambil duduk di kursi untuk memainkan drum.

"Mereka tidak akan datang," jawab Sai datar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Shikamaru katanya ada keperluan, Gaara dan Naruto ada kencan ganda bersama pacarnya," jawab Sai.

"Kencan ganda?" Sasuke tercengang begitu mendengar jawaban Sai sambil memukul keras drum dengan stiknya.

"Ada yang salah?" dengan muka tanpa dosa Sai menoleh dan bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Tentu salah! Dia yang menyuruh kita datang kesini.. dan sekarang, dia sendiri yang tidak datang.. cih," dengus Sasuke.

"Jika mereka membatalkan acara kencan gandanya, pacar mereka akan marah, Sasuke," tutur Sai membela Gaara dan Naruto.

"Jadi, pacar lebih penting ya daripada teman," kata-kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Mungkin," Sai mengangkat bahunya.

"Seberapa pentingnya gadis-gadis itu dimata mereka?" Sasuke agak emosi. Baru kali ini dia bicara panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke," ucap Sai.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti?"

"Ya.. kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya pacar sampai kau berbicara begitu," jelas Sai.

"Aku mengerti, karena mereka juga sering kan membicarakan gadis mereka padaku!" Sasuke mengelak.

"Hm.. Itu tidak cukup Sasuke. Kau sendiri sampai sekarang belum pernah punya pacar, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti,"

"..."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi mereka sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta karena kau sendiri belum pernah merasakannya," ujar Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mau pulang, percuma tetap berada disini juga," jawab Sai sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke termenung. Dia terus mencerna perkataan Sai tadi di otaknya. _'Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi mereka sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta karena kau sendiri belum pernah merasakannya,'_

Perkataan Sai memang ada benarnya, pikir Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti karena dia sendiri tak pernah punya pacar ataupun merasakan apa itu cinta.

"Bodoh," desis Sasuke.

To Be Continued

_What the hell? lihat! Gaje ya? hahahha.. saya agak heran sama chap ini… soalnya menurut saya ini kepanjangan.. biasanya maksimal saya ngetik fic itu nggak lebih dari 6 halaman MS. Word.. _

_REVIEW Please _


End file.
